This invention is in the field of disposable brushes including toothbrushes. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,980, there is disclosed a disposable toothbrush having a squeezable hollow handle with dentifrice therein forceable outwardly through outlets located between the bristles. An adaptation of my aforementioned brush is disclosed herein in that the squeezable hollow handle is provided in the design. In contrast to my prior design, my new brush includes only a single dentifrice outlet with a raised ring surrounding the outlet to position the dentifrice away from the mounting plane of the bristles to the brush head but also positioning the dentifrice remotely from the distal ends of the bristles. The positioning of the dentifrice is distinguishable from the tubular outlets in the toothbrush disclosed in the Australian patent specification No. 254459 issued to Norman John Hobson wherein the dentifrice is located only at the outer end portions of the bristles. Another improvement in the brush disclosed herein is the addition of a cap removably mounted to the brush and enclosing the bristles to allow repeated sanitary use of the brush in the event dentifrice remains within the handle. It is known to use a bristle enclosure such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,778, issued to John Robert Freilling; however, the cap disclosed herein includes a plug extending outwardly to removably seal and engage the dentifrice outlet on the brush head precluding accidental discharge of the dentifrice from the brush.